Peter and Kara
by Agent-G
Summary: One Shot based on my story Justice League: The Spider. Take a look at the day in the life of Peter and Kara a few months after the end of the first story.


**Disclaimer: I don't own Justice League Unlimited or Spider-Man. **

**AN: This takes place after my JL The Spider story, I figured this may help you all with the wait for when I can have the time to write a proper sequel, since I'm about to join the army and for the next tweenty weeks will be really busy. I hope to start the sequel after that at some point.  
**

* * *

**PETER AND KARA**

Peter Parker used to be just your regular teen, well mostly. Then one day he got bite by some freaky super spider and his life wasn't the same since. Over the years he went through a lot, had a few loves, lost them, made friends, some of them died. In the end he lost most that he cared for in life and then it seemed in his darkest of moments he was given another chance.

He fell (literally) into a new world, he healed over time and eventually got back into being the hero known as Spider-Man. In this new world he had made new friends, was part of a super hero team called The Justice League, and had made a new life for himself. He was one of the main heroes of New York and in this New York he was actually appreciated for once, the few other heroes in New York he knew.

His close friend Donna Troy or Wonder Girl as she called herself, and then there was his girlfriend Supergirl, well to him she was just Kara. Kara was his close friend, confidant and roommate. At least they started out as room mates but had moved into being a real couple, he was looking at her now as she slept in his bed soundly. She always looked so beautiful to him, her golden hair just laying there framing her face.

He slipped out gently, thankfully Kara was a heavy sleeper. Peter quickly got up for a shower and then started up breakfast. Kara was a heavy sleeper but when her nose picked up the scent of food that woke her up. She felt the cold empty spot and figured Peter was up already, he always seemed to be a morning person so she went to shower and her usual morning routine.

She walked into their kitchen in their two bedroom and large apartment. Technically it was Bruce's but he offered it to Peter since he had nowhere else to live. She was just in one of Peter's shirts as she walked into her kitchen watching him cook up, he wasn't as good as ma and pa Kent but he was prett good. She wrapped her arms around him resting her head on his shoulder. "Morning."

"Morning good looking," Peter smiled feeling her embrace, it always felt so good. "So you ready for that test you got today?"

"Yeah no problem for me, I learned the stuff in that class when I was a kid."

Peter silently laughed and shook his head. He kept on forgetting he was dating an alien, one that grew up with advanced technology and information. She didn't act it, in fact he was pretty sure she made herself appear a bit more 'dumb' then she was just to fit in more. People looked at her and figured her for just a simple blond cheerleader type. Well Peter saw through it all when they started living together and told her that she didn't have to do that for him.

Hell it was nice having a girlfriend who could understand you when you talked science, it wasn't her favorite thing but she could give Peter a run for his money in certain fields so it was nice. They had been going to NYU for over a month now, and juggling that, a job at the newspaper, and being heroes was hard. Before she just had the two out of those in her life now she wasn't sure how Peter had done it for years.

He had said that first you give up any hope of a social life and lots of sleepless nights. Kara wasn't amused by that, thankfully with super speed she could finish most of her work. She just knew that Peter wished he could do that. She sat down as he placed the plates on the table, "So are we still going out tonight with Donna? I hear she's bringing along Longshadow with her."

Peter nodded they usually hanged out with Donna a few nights a week, since most of the League weren't the same age as them. Donna had been hanging out with Longshadow lately, Kara kept on insisting that there might be something between them. Peter wasn't getting involved with that, his own love life hadn't been totally easy for himself. "Sounds like a plan to me, you know it's nice having others to hang out with now and then that won't wonder where you disappear to if there is trouble."

"Hell they'll join us," Kara smirked as she started to dig into her eggs. "We're off duty through right?"

All Leaguers were given times when they wanted to be off duty and only called when they were really needed. It helped the members not to get burned out, and to protect their cities as well. So far both of them were given the same times when they were either on and more importantly off duty. They didn't get the same 'shifts' all the time but thankfully it mostly worked out.

"Yeah I made sure with J'onn about that so don't worry. Unless we're faced with an invasion or something we should be fine," Peter assured her.

They put the dishes in the sink they would get to it later when they got back, or whoever got back first. It was kind of a rule they made up, first one back does the dishes. Peter got dressed and later Kara came out, she wore glasses and put her hair into a ponytail. She used to ware a brown wig but she never liked that thing, it itched her a lot of the time.

"Are you sure I don't look too much like a geek in these?" Kara asked as she adjusted the fake glasses, how her cousin used these all the time she didn't know. But thankfully it helped to hide her appearance, she wasn't sure how but so far no one thought she was Supergirl on campus. Peter made a comment once that no one really looked at her face as Supergirl. Kara had to admit her uniform did show off her figure and maybe that was for the best as well.

"Well if you do then you're the hottest geek on campus," Peter grinned at her as she gave him a look placing her hands on her hips. "Come on we don't want to be late, well I don't want to be late miss I can fly at super sonic speeds."

"Jealous?" She gave him a wink.

Peter frown and nodded, yeah sometimes he was, he wouldn't have minded to be able to move that fast now and then. They left their home in their own unique manners, her with flying and him with web swinging as they made their way to NYU. They had found a nice place that they could change without anyone noticing. Kara gave him one last kiss before they broke off to separate areas.

Peter headed to his science glasses, first up was a genetics course that he was taking. It was a pretty good class and a nice teacher. Peter was starting to make friends here, there were a few people he was starting to like as well.

Kara was taking a few classes herself, she wasn't sure what she wanted to do. At first she thought of journalism but that was Clark's thing and she never was good at writing like he was anyway. She was actually taking science classes, if she was going to go for looking like a brainy blonde she figured it was time to show it. Peter kept telling her not to hide just how smart she really was, she just wanted to fit in after all it was hard at times given Earth was so much different from her home.

She loved Earth don't get her wrong but she missed home, Earth was really complicated at times and she sometimes felt like she was back in time, they still used internal combustion engines all the time. They hadn't used that in her home for over a thousand years. But that's where friends and family came in, they helped her to think of Earth as home.

Kara was in the top of her class after all she knew things that she bet even the Professor teaching her 'advanced' mathematics, she sometimes wanted to laugh how she learned about this when she was still a young teen and had learned much more then this. But it was also kind of nice being the top student.

After classes she would talk with a few of the others, she liked hanging out with more people her own age. It was just really nice to be able to meet new people as well, sure if they were heroes like her other friends that would be cooler, she never liked lying about who she really was.

Kara and Peter met up with each other for lunch they talked about things, they sometimes had a few of the people they met in class sometimes as well but not this time. They just wanted to be alone and have a nice lunch together. The rest of the day went off like they normally did, Kara usually got out first this day since Peter had one more class then she did.

So that meant it gave her time to fly around as Supergirl, New York was a lot different then Metropolis. That city was cleaner and sported a lot of technology, but Peter had been showing her around New York, it was a much older city. Being one of the first major cities of this county you could almost feel how old it was in some places.

The city was really growing on her, when a car was speeding by fast with a cop car in pursuit she grinned flying down quickly. It looked to be a simple robbery so all she did was fly down and picked up the car into the air. She could hear the robbers freaking out so she shook it a few times just to give them added incentive to give up.

When she finally put them down they limped out of the car, one of them was stupid enough to actually shoot at her. The bullets bounced off harmlessly of course and Kara just gave him an annoying look, "What are you stupid? See the S on my chest? See the cape? In case you didn't know gun don't work on me." He fired again and she just rolled her eyes, a little heat vision on the weapon made him drop it as she helped to make sure they weren't going anyway. She left them tied up for the cops and flew off, "Some days you just get the really dumb criminals." She sighed.

"Nice job."

Kara looked to her left and smiled, "Hey Donna! How are things going with you?"

The younger woman that looked a lot like Diana only in a full red suit with yellow stars shrugged, "Can't complain too much. My sister is having some difficulty in the whole diplomacy thing, I think she'd rather settle things with a battle to the death then deal with some of these diplomats. Did you know at the last ball I went to with her for moral support, the Spanish Ambassador's son kept hitting on me?"

"Was he cute?" Kara got a dirty look, "Sorry I had to ask."

Donna sighed wondering how she lost Peter to the blonde when she made comments like that, oh well she was learning that was life in Man's World. "No he wasn't and he wasn't taking a hint, I nearly did something that could have either caused a diplomatic incident or declared war on Spain."

Kara tried not to laugh, "Ah well the price for helping your sister out with her role I suppose. So we seeing you and Longshadow later tonight?"

"Unless something comes up," Donna agreed. They exchanged a few more pleasantries before splitting up. Lately New York was having a lot more heroes around then they used to. Which was improving on lowering the crime rate of the city at least, speaking of lowering the crime rate. Peter was already out of class and doing his usual Spider-Man thing, like Kara this was just a part of how he was.

He had tried to give this up many times but it just kept calling back to him. So far it was a slow day, which meant no super villains around. He was thankful for that, after that whole thing with Doctor Octopus he didn't want to meet another one in his city anytime soon. He just hoped that wherever Otto was he was in a deep dark whole. After all Kara still checked that fake tooth in her mouth that the League managed to put in, after Otto had ripped that out of her.

Peter caught her doing it now and then and it wasn't easy either to put that in her mouth. He wasn't sure how but he knew that for Kara it had been a long and painful process. But it was better then having a gapping hole there, he knew that from experience.

Peter landed on top of a building overlooking his city and sighed, it wasn't totally home but it was damn close. He reflected on his life there like he did now and then and he liked his new life. He was wondering if he could make it to the newspaper he worked for and pass along any pictures he had. Working with this new camera on his belt was a lot better then the old one he used. He made a quick beeline to the paper to send those in.

After that it was back home where he found the dishes clean so he figured that she was home, that and the sound of the TV one. He found her on the couch working on what looked like some home work, actually she was just finishing it up. "Hey there so anything exciting for you?"

He knew she was referring to his little patrol, "No not really, so you want to eat in tonight?"

Kara thought about it and ordering some food from a delivery place was fine with her, they both didn't feel like cooking. Although Kara did off to fly to China for the food it was better there she found out. Peter knew she wasn't joking sometimes having a girlfriend who was one of the most powerful women on the planet was kind of nice.

After dinner they were on the small patio on a chair with Kara sitting on his lap, he had his arms around her as they were watching the sun set. It was a nice day and Peter cherished days like this, Kara snuggled a bit closer to Peter as they watched the sky. She had to admit when Peter said to watch this she wasn't sure what the point was.

Although sitting in his lap at the moment but she never really watched the sun set. You live on a planet for years and there are just some things you take for granted. It was a very beautiful site as it went down and being together made it really nice. She had to admit having a boyfriend who liked to do all the little romantic things like this was really nice. "You know…This is almost perfect."

"Yeah but it's pretty close," He said holding her a bit tighter, smelling her hair. "God you always smell so good." She giggled as his breathing started to tickle the back of her neck. "You ever wonder about things? You know like the future or how things could be different?"

Kara thought about it for a moment, but in a way she didn't want to think about it. She thought about a life if Peter hadn't came to her world, she most likely wouldn't be in New York and would she even have a boyfriend at this point? It wasn't like she had been dating all that much back in Smallville at least no one serious. "I'd rather not think about it, besides I like the way things have turned out."

Peter smiled resting his head against hers, "Yeah…I like how things have gone here as well. You've all been great to me Kara and I don't think I could have gone so well without all of you. Especially you, I love you Kara so much."

She closed her eyes feeling the warmth of the moment, "I love you too." She had to admit life was pretty great and she wouldn't change a moment. "You know there is a way to make this night even better."

"Oh how?" She smiled at him kissing him deeply until she stood up and took his hand leading him into the bed room. "You do know that we're going to have company in about an hour right?"

She only smiled at him, "We can do it in under and hour."

With logic like that how could Peter say no? He smiled as they entered the room as she captured his lips again. 'Oh yeah, life is defiantly good here.' He thought to himself before his thoughts were more focused on the girl in front of him.

Just over an hour later Donna was in her more civilian clothing with Longshadow, he was still trying to come up with a decent name to call himself since he wanted an identity outside of that. He was in pretty much basic clothing and it was nice being part of a group again. He missed his old teammates he wasn't sure if they were still alive. A part of him was thinking that they weren't anymore and it saddened him.

All his memories were fake, and they had been the only real thing he had. It was hard building up your life again but at least with the others he had something to help build his life back up. Donna knocked and waited and then knocked again. "Are we early?" He asked her and she shook her head.

She was about to use the key when the door opened up, "Oh yeah there," Kara said looking a little flushed as she was putting on a jacket. "Peter is right behind me you guys ready?"

Peter came back fixing his hair and putting on a jacket himself although his shirt looked a little crooked. Both wearing strange smiles and had a glint in their eyes. Donna shared a look at the taller Native American boy next to her. They had no idea what they had been doing but they both silently agreed that it was best not to ask.

**THE END**


End file.
